finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, composed and arranged by Kumi Tanioka. Track List Disc 1 (66:22) 1. 記憶のこだま (Kioku no Kodama) "Echo of Memories" - 0:47 :Played at the title screen. 2. カゼノネ (Kaze no Ne) "Sound of the Wind" - 3:36 :The opening song of the game. 3. やすらぎ (Yasuragi) "Serenity" - 0:41 :Played at the start of a new adventure. 4. 今日が来て、明日になって (Kyou ga Kite , Ashita ni Natte) "Today Arrives, Becoming Tomorrow" - 2:14 :The main theme of the world map. 5. はじまりの村 (Hajimari no Mura) "The First Town" - 2:40 :Played in the caravan's hometown. 6. キャラバン・クロスロード (Kyaraban . Kurosurōdo) "Caravan Crossroad" - 1:16 :Played whenever the caravan meets someone along the roads of the world. 7. 旅立ち (Tabidachi) "Departure" - 4:15 :The theme of the serene River Belle Path. 8. 川面にうつる雲 (Kawamo ni Utsuru Kumo) "Moving Clouds on the River's Surface" - 1:27 :Played at Jegon River. 9. 夢路の夕暮れ (Yume Michi no Yūgure) "Twilight in Dreamland" - 3:51 :Played at the mysterious Mushroom Forest. 10. 鎚音ひびく峠にて (Tsuchi Oto Hibiku Touge Nite) "Echoes at the Mountain Peak" - 2:29 :The theme of Marr's Pass. 11. 憂いの闇の中で (Urei no Yami no Naka de) "In the Gloomy Darkness" - 3:33 :The eerie theme of the Mine of Cathuriges. 12. にぎわいと伝統と (Nigiwai to Dentou to) "Prosperity and Tradition" - 2:17 :Played at the grand and majestic town of Alfitaria. 13. おののけ、もののけ (Ononoke , Mononoke) "Shudder, Monster" - 3:23 :The theme of the goblin infested Goblin Wall. 14. 三人いれば…? (Sannin Ireba ...?) "If three people are...?" - 2:09 :Played whenever the caravan meets the Striped Brigands. 15. 誓いは永遠に (Chikai wa Eien ni) "Eternal Oath" - 3:01 :The main theme of the desolate ghost town known as Tida. 16. 閉じられた物語 (Tojirareta Monogatari) "End of the Tale" - 0:15 :Played after the caravan looses all of it's caravanners in battle. 17. マギーがすべて (Magī Gasubete) "Magi is everything" - 2:53 :The theme of the Tonberry driven Moschet Manor. 18. アミダッティも、エレオノールも (Amidatti mo , Ereonōru mo) "Amidatty and Eleanor, too" - 3:29 :Played at the ancient hometown of the Yukes, Shella. 19. 約束のうるおい (Yakusoku no Uruoi) "Promised Grace" - 2:54 :Played at the Gigan Toad infested Veo Lu Sluice. 20. そよかぜ吹けば (Soyokaze Fuke Ba) "A Gentle Wind Blows" - 2:10 :The theme of the rustic Fields of Fum. 21. 風のこえ、時のうた (Kaze no Koe, Toki no Uta) "Voice of Wind, Song of Time" - 3:12 :The chilly Selepation Cave's theme. 22. 魔物の砦 (Mamono no Toride) "Goblin's Lair" - 3:14 :Played at Daemon's Court. 23 覚悟を決めろ (Kakugo o Kimero) "Make a Resolution" - 0:50 :The tension filled track played whenever the caravan stumbles upon the dungeon boss' lair. 24. 怪物の輪舞 ～ロンド～ (Kaibutsu no Rinbu ~ Rondo ~) "Monster Dance ~Rondo~" - 2:56 :This track is played during boss battles. 25. 命の水 (Inochi no Mizu) "Water of Life" - 1:13 :Played at one of the most moving ceremonies of the game; the collection of a drop of Myrrh. 26. ぼくモーグリ (Boku Mōguri) "I'm Moogle" - 1:05 :The theme of the furry bouncy Moogle that delivers mail to the crystal caravan after each successful victory over a dungeon boss. 27. なつかしい横顔 (Natsukashii Yokogao) "Nostalgic Profile" - 1:29 :Played during the ceremony where the Myrrh replenishes Tipa's Crystal. 28. 年に一度のお祭り (Ne ni Ichido no Omatsuri) "Annual Festival" - 2:42 :This track is played at the year-end festival the town of Tipa has for the caravanners for coming back safely and bringing with them, Myrrh. Disc 2 (65:16) 1. はてしなき空 (Hateshinaki Sora) "Endless Sky" - 1:57 2. ただ突き進むのみ (Tada Tsukisusumu Nomi) "Meager Advance" - 1:28 :The dismal theme of the Miasma Streams. 3. ぼくのおうち (Boku no Ouchi) "My Den" - 1:28 :A theme synonymous with the Moogles of the game. 4. 大海原をながめて (taikai hara wonagamete) "Overlooking the Great Ocean" - 1:20 :Played at Port Tipa. 5. 心の奥に燃ゆるもの (Kokoro no Oku Ni Nen Yuru Mono) "Something Burns in the Heart" - 3:44 :The track played at Mount Kilanda. 6. 「自由」に身をゆだねて ("Jiyuu" ni mi o Yudanete) "Leaving the Body Freely" - 1:53 :Theme of the little seaside town of Leuda. 7. 砂に眠る秘宝 (Suna ni Nemuru Hihou) "Sleeping Treasure in the Sand" - 3:42 :Played in the Mystery Element bearing land of the Lynari Desert. 8. 光よ…！ (Hikari yo...!) "Oh, Light...!" - 2:29 :Theme of the light chasing, legendary, Black Knight 9. 新天地を目指して (Shintenchi o Mezashite) "Aiming Towards the New World" - 4:30 :This track is played at Conall Curach. The track's namesake comes from the Selkies looking for a new world and finding it in Conall Curach. 10. 哀しみを強さに (Kanashimi o Tsuyosa ni) "Strength in Sadness" - 1:49 Musique jouée durant la scène d'animation où la princesse parle à une selkie à Leuda. This track is played during the cutscene where the princess talks to a Selkie female in Leuda. 11. 笑顔いっぱいの時間 (Egao Ippai no Jikan) "The Time of Many Smiling Faces" - 1:58 :Played when the caravan finishes the "Princess" side quest and receives 100,000 gil! 12. 北の空が澄んでいたころ (Kita no Sora ga Sundeita Koro) "When the Northern Sky Was Clear" - 3:19 :The track for the town of origin during the Golden Age, now known as Rebena Te Ra. 13. マグ・メル (Magu Meru) "Mag Mell" - 2:35 :Theme of Mag Mell. 14. アクロス・ザ・ディバイド (Akuroso Za Dabaido) "Across the Divide" - 2:31 :Played at the den of Raem, Mount Vellenge. 15. 心の中に響く音 (Kokoro no Uchi ni Hibiku Oto) "Echoes in the Heart" - 2:00 :Almost identical to Echoes of Memories but with a piano piece towards the end. Played in the Nest of Memories. 16. 光と影 (Hikari to Kage) "Light and Shadow" - 1:38 17. 忘れたくない… (Wasuretakunai...) "I Don't Want to Forget..." - 3:43 18. 哀しい怪物 (Kanashii Kaibutsu) "Sad Monster" - 3:59 :An interesting track with Bagpipes played throughout. 19. 融合、降臨 (Yuugou, Kourin) "Unite, Descent" - 4:07 :Like many of the tracks, the underlying melody is Kaze No Ne. 20. クリスタルを継ぐ者へ (Kurisutaru o Tsugumono e) "To the Successor of the Crystal" - 2:00 21. どこまでも蒼く (Doko Made mo Aoku) "Thoroughly Blue" - 2:00 22. 星月夜 (Hoshizukiyo) "Starry Moonlit Night" - 4:24 :Ending theme. 23. 水のオルゴール (Mizu no Orugōru) "Orgel of Water" - 1:14 24. 星月夜 ～アレンジバージョン～ (Hoshizukiyo ~Arenji Bājon~) "Starry Moonlit Night ~Arranged Version~" - 5:36 :Arranged version of the ending theme, Starry Moonlit Night. See Also * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Opening Theme - Sound of the Wind Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Soundtracks Crystal